1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floating oil spill barriers and in particular relates to a fire-resistant, buoyant, oil spill barrier for the containment of marine oil spills.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention comprises a fire-resistant, portable, barrier for the containment of marine oil spills, which comprises;
(A) a continuous length of a fire-resistant fabric comprising interwoven yarns of heat-resistant material, coated with a liquid-impermeable film;
said fabric being impermeable to a hydrocarbon petroleum oil;
(B) a plurality of buoyant bodies attached to said fabric in a quantity and at positions sufficient to buoy the length of fabric on a body of water; and
(C) means for stabilizing the length of fabric when buoyed upon said body of water.
The term "high temperature resistant" as used herein means the material, resin or yarn will not significantly degrade after exposure to temperatures of at least 400.degree. F. to 500.degree. F. for extended periods of time.
The term "fire-resistant" as used herein means the barrier will resist failure for a minimum of 12 hours when exposed to open flame fueled by a petroleum oil.
A major advantage of this barrier over other floating barriers is that it is durable, reusable a number times and economic.